Underbelly
by SummerRaeBenson
Summary: What if Elliot saw Olivia when she came to see him, but met Dani instead? I hated Elliot kissing Dani. What if Elliot kissed someone else? One-shot!


**Please review! I just saw this episode today and I had to write my own alternate. I HATE DANI BECK**!

"Aren't you going to say hi to Elliot?" Cragen asked Olivia.

"Uh, he's busy. I'll talk to him later." Olivia said about to close the door. "Don't tell him I was here." She walked into the hallway and took a deep breath. She pushed back the tears that threatened to fall and started walking towards the elevators.

"Liv?" A voice asked from behind her.

Olivia stopped walking as her heart rate increased. She turned around slowly looking at the floor. After a moment, she looked up. "Hey Elliot."

He slowly walked up to her. "What-" He got closer. "When-" He was so happy to see her until he remembered she didn't say goodbye. "You didn't say goodbye."

"I'm sorry." Olivia said. "I just didn't have time. It was too dangerous."

"You were just about to walk out of here without seeing me. How long have you been back?" Elliot asked.

"A couple of days." Olivia shrugged. "You were busy. I was going to say hi later. I should probably go."

"No, we are going to talk." Elliot said grabbing her arm.

Olivia looked him in the eyes. "And, it can wait until you're done with work." She said turning away.

"Oh no, you don't." Elliot said throwing her over his shoulder. He started walking towards one of the interrogation rooms.

"ELLIOT! PUT ME DOWN! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Olivia yelled as she punched his back.

Fin and Munch peeked out in the hallway to watch. "Liv's back!" Munch smiled.

"Stabler already got her." Fin chuckled. He looked around. "Let's go check it out." He said as he and Munch walked quickly to the interrogation rooms.

Elliot set Olivia down after closing the door. Olivia tried to run past him. Elliot put an arm around her waist and pulled her back. "No, I want to talk."

"Well, I don't. Go talk to your partner." Olivia said as she tried to get by him again.

Elliot grabbed her waist again. "You are my partner." He put her in front of him. "Are you coming back?"

"Uh, when I'm ready. There's no room anyway." Olivia huffed walking around the interrogation table. Elliot made sure to block her from the door. He copied her movements on the other side of the table.

"But, you're coming back right?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like you're comfortable with your new partner."

"SHE'S NOT MY PARTNER!" Elliot yelled. "YOU ARE!"

"Stop yelling at me!" Olivia shouted. "I just met her! My partner is in interrogation, but I can help you. YOUR PARTNER TREATED ME LIKE A VICTIM!"

Elliot picked up a chair and threw it against the wall. "YOU'RE MY PARTNER!"

"Don't tell me shit, El." Olivia said rubbing her head. "I don't work here anymore. I'm not your partner!"

"You are." Elliot said stepping towards her. Their noses were an inch apart. "So, don't tell me shit."

Olivia felt his breath against her face. God, she missed him. "I don't have to tell you anything." She said as she walked for the door.

Elliot grabbed her again and pinned her arms against the wall. "Now, that's shit! I haven't seen you for months and you just show up."

"You knew I was undercover." Olivia growled. She pulled her arms free and walked around him. She sat on the table. "If you want to talk, go ahead. But, until you stop blaming me, I'm not telling you jack."

Elliot stared at her a moment. "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Olivia said rubbing her eye. She looked up at him and shrugged. "Are you going to talk?"

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" Elliot asked again.

Olivia stared at him. "I didn't have time."

"Bull." Elliot said louder than before. "You would've found a way."

Olivia scoffed and looked down at her hands. "I didn't want to say goodbye. It would've been too hard." She looked up at him. "You're my best friend. I would've felt like I was telling you I was never coming back."

Elliot stepped closer to her. "And disappearing from the face of the earth was better?"

"Screw you!" Olivia said pushing Elliot away from her. She got off the table as he staggered. She started towards the door again.

"There you go! Running away! That's Olivia for you!" Elliot shouted at her. She stopped dead in her tracks. Olivia slowly turned towards him with her eyes narrowed. _Oh shit! I'm in deep doo doo now._

Olivia stepped towards him. "Let's make this clear, Stabler. I did not run! I had to go on an undercover assignment as a completely different person. I had to leave everything I knew, know, behind. It wasn't a choice. IT WAS MY JOB!"

They were back to being an inch apart. They were staring each other down. "Guys, what's going on?" Dani asked.

Fin and John jumped out of their skins and covered the window with their bodies. "Nothing, what's up?" Munch asked.

"Way to play it subtle." Fin mumbled to him.

Dani pushed them out of the way and saw Elliot with the woman from before who confronted her. "Why is Elliot acting like that with a victim?"

"Victim? Where did you hear that?" Fin asked.

"Well, she came into the squad room asking for Elliot and then she went into the captain's office." Dani said.

"Oh thank god!" Fin sighed in relief.

"She's not a victim. She's Olivia Benson." Munch said.

Dani's eyes widened. "Elliot's old partner." She smirked. "They don't look too fond of each other right now."

"Well, they are like each other's life support. Mess with it, you get the next world war on your hands. Keep it safe, they are best friends. They're our entertainment. They need each other. Together, they're alive. Apart, they're dead. They get along and the world is a happy place. They argue and they kill each other in the process. Their bond is that strong." Munch smirked. "Right now they are killing each other."

"Well, we have to stop them." Dani said.

"Do you want to be in the battlefield?" Fin asked as he watched her go to the door.

She didn't stop. She opened the door. "Hey Elliot, I could use your help when you're done." Dani said and stepped out of the room.

Elliot and Olivia didn't move from their positions. They were still an inch apart. "That was your partner." Olivia said staring him in the eye.

Elliot growled. "She's not my partner." He gritted out. He couldn't take the tension anymore.

Olivia saw his eyes go down to her lips. Hers parted slightly causing his eyes to darken and dialate. Before she could stop herself, she was cupping the back of his head while her legs were tucked against his sides. He grabbed her back and kissed her hard. It was suddenly too hot in the room. He pulled her hair out of its ponytail. Her long hair cascaded down her shoulders and back. "You're-" He started.

"Shut up and kiss me, Stabler." Olivia breathed kissing him again.

He didn't need anymore encouragement. He laid her down on the table and crawled on top of her. She ripped open his shirt and laid open mouthed kisses on his chest.

"I love you." Elliot confessed as she kissed his neck.

Olivia kissed his lips tugging lightly on his bottom one. "Love you too. That's why I couldn't say goodbye." She let go of his lip letting her head drop onto the table.

He stared at her and kissed her hard. Her hands explored his chest as he held one of her hips. The table started creaking. Before they knew it, the table collasped but they stayed locked to each other's lips. He was about to sneak his fingers under her shirt when they heard someone clear their throat. They both looked up to find Cragen with his arms crossed. Fin and Munch were behind him with their jaws dropped to the floor. "What's up, Cap?" Elliot asked.

"Why don't you two...head home?" Cragen said. "I really don't need to clean up more than the mess you already made." He smiled lightly at them. "Please, don't screw this up. I don't want to be known as the captain that let the next war start."

Olivia chuckled as Elliot got up still carrying her. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist as she wiped off his lips. "We won't." She assured him. She smiled when Elliot kissed her jaw. Elliot started walking away carrying Olivia. She kissed his neck as they walked down the hallway. Elliot turned around to see Cragen. "When can Liv come back?"

"As soon as we can make room." Cragen smiled. "I'm pretty sure I know what you're going to do once you get where you're going. Use protection."

"Another Stabler wouldn't hurt anyone." Elliot smirked.

Olivia gasped and slapped the back of his head laughing. "Not yet." She looked at Cragen. "Bye Cap."

**Please review! You guys are great! I've been watching Law & Order SVU like all day thanks to getting sick. :C But, I got three ideas for stories and this is one of them!**


End file.
